Pack's Loyalty
by TheFreezerStreets
Summary: After Anon-a-Miss leaves Sunset's Life a wreck, she feels that she has nothing in her life. When an old Sensei takes her under her wing, she learns that some friendships will last forever and that a pack is always loyal. Now she and her new friends fight in tournaments, rock out and stop the shadows. It's time to release the beasts!
1. Chapter 1

Pack's Loyalty

Chapter 1: A friendship that was frozen. A heart that is shattered

" _Rumours are started by haters, spread by fools and accepted by idiots"_

It was a dark and cold night. Snow was falling and landing on any surface the flakes could get a chance to land, making it look like a white blanket. The night sky was a perfect blend of black and white. The temperature was a solid -3°C, so it was perfect for freezing. Today was 23rd December. Only two more days until the happiest day of the year: Christmas. Unfortunately, there was one teenage girl that wasn't feeling any holiday cheer. Her name was Sunset Shimmer: former unicorn, ex-bully, redeeming anti-hero, Canterlot High defender...and now a backstabbed young lass.

Sunset was trudging through the snow, with a look on her face that resembled someone who just realized that her loved one just died and she came back from the funeral.

Reason being that after a few good sleepovers with her "friends" she thought that she finally knew the meaning of being with family. Too bad for her it was all taken away from her. All because of that cyber-demon Anon-a-Miss. For the past few weeks, there were secrets popping up left and right. First her friends, then everyone else. Worse part was everyone believed it was her, including her friends and for what? She had nothing to gain from it.

"Why...after all I had done for them?" she whimpered. She still remembered what they said:

" _Why Should we listen to your lies?!"_

" _We thought you were our friend!"_

" _You Don't belong here, Sunset!"_

A fresh stream of tears fell from her cheeks. Guess whoever said that Friendship is the greatest treasure must've been drinking or something. However, as she was walking she remembered that six students had backed her up. Sure, it made them outcasts but the fact they were there for her slightly warmed her up.

'Flash, Vinyl, Derpy…' she thought as she remembered those three who helped her when she was assaulted. 'Snips, Snails' those thoughts continued as she remembered her old henchmen taking her to the infirmary 'Scootaloo' she never really thought that Rainbow's "number one fan" would help her...although the post which showed the Rainbow Dash picture on a dartboard and a dart between the eyes still shocked her. Heck she still remembered the day that video of her was on the account

 _Flashback_

" _Aw great, another new post?" said one burly student_

" _Another Anon-a-Miss Post? Sunset is on a roll" Said a jock_

" _Just goes to show you: the more people change, the more they stay the same" lamented Octavia._

" _Hah, Trixie always knew she was still a sleaze!" said Trixie in a smug voice_

 _The Rainbooms noticed and immediately groaned. After their secrets were posted, they thought that Sunset had reverted back into her old ways. They thought that they were in the right. However, their thought trains had broken when they heard what was said._

" _No way! Is this for real?"_

" _What the hell?! Isn't she her number one fan?!"_

" _Those two are like sisters! Aren't they?!"_

" _Looks like Rainbow Trash lost some of her fanbase!"_

" _I think Scootaloo may be a better liar than I thought"_

 _Confused, The Rainbooms looked at their phones and they got shown a video. Rainbow pressed play and immediately regretted it._

 _It showed Scootaloo with a dart in her hand and was going to launch it at a dartboard...with a picture of Rainbow Dash in the centre! The Dart hit between the eyes and Scootaloo began smirking. "Aw, yeah, still got it!" she cackled. "Alright Rainbow Ass, you say you're fast? Try and dodge this!" the dart left her hand and landed right next to the previously thrown one. What she said next really chilled everyone's bones:_

"Oh, I've been waiting to do this...This will be so much fun..." The video stopped.

 _The whole cafeteria was in silence taking in this new information. Rainbow's "biggest fan" hated her guts? As soon as Scootaloo came into the Cafeteria, everyone looked with scared looks: her face, rather than being bright and full of innocence, was dark and had a cold glare on her face as she scanned the cafeteria. Silently, she got her lunch and found a place of solitude._

 _When Rainbow saw her surrogate sister, her face was in denial, evident by the quick shaking of her head and her muttering "it can't be true"_

 _Sunset had also saw the whole thing, eyes wide, and began to walk out the other way. Gut instinct told her that it was probably best to not get involved._

 _Flashback end_

That was one surprising day. Rainbow tried to talk to her but what came next instead was Scootaloo giving her one powerful punch into her stomach. As she was crouching, holding it, Scootaloo simply said:

" _I've been waiting to do that for over 3 years…"_ Then she walked off muttering _"Pathetic"_. Poor Rainbow. The pain in her stomach was nothing compared to her pain in her heart. Naturally, she blamed Sunset for turning Scoots against her, going so far as punching her cheek.

And to make matters worse, more secrets were spilled and she was ganged up by three boys who were pissed about their secrets being spilled. Luckily the six mentioned above had helped her get away to safety.

Flashback start

" _You're dead Sunset!" Said an athletic student as he gave a swift punch to her stomach. "How'd you find out about my stuffed bear?!"_

" _You told everyone about my family hell?! You are going to die for this!" growled one of the artistic student as he back-handed Sunset. "I'll bury you alive in front of the fucking statue!"_

" _Oh, I'm gonna enjoy ripping your lips off, you fucking prick!" snarled Score. He was especially pissed over the fact that everyone found out he was juicing. Now he was banned from football until further notice. So he began kicking Sunset right in the stomach. She then began to crouch down, holding her stomach, coughing up blood._

" _It's not me…"_ _She wheezed out. They were about to continue until three voices rung out._

" _HEY!"_

 _They turned around to see three pissed students. They recognised the face as Flash Sentry, Vinyl Scratch and Derpy Hooves_

" _Hitting a woman, now that's just low!", Said Flash in an outraged manner._

" _Stay outta this, Brad! This bitch needs to pay!" Yelled out Score._

" _For some pieces of trash on the web?! Are you deluded or something?! IT. AIN'T. HER!" yelled out Vinyl_

" _She's messing with you! This she-demon went back to her old ways! Now we'll bury her right now!"_

" _Seriously?! Do you bastards still believe that gossip rag?!"_ _Snarled Derpy. Flash and Vinyl could've sworn that they saw Derpy's lazy eye align with her good one._

 _Not wanting to leave any witnesses, the three boys ran up to the three students with their fists raised. Whilst the fight was happening, three smaller kids walked up to Sunset and helped her move to the Nurse's office._

" _This...is...going crazy!" Wheezed a young, pudgy boy named Snips. Sunset sure weighed a lot._

" _You're... telling me! Can't believe they still think it's her!" grunted a lanky boy named Snails, as he held Sunset other arm over his shoulder_

" _Hurry up! Those three will smell a rat if we don't get out of here!" said Scootaloo, checking to make sure any more vengeful students were coming. She was more concerned about Sunset than the fact that she had many people whispering about that video._

 _Flash, Vinyl and Derpy: With a few bruises but the attackers under their boots looked on with hopeful smiles… too bad they didn't notice a group of students noticing the whole thing_

 _Sunset looked to see the three young juniors helping her up before she blacked out._

Flashback end

As grateful as she was, she couldn't help but feel a slight bit of remorse. By helping her they ended up being the School Outcasts but they didn't mind. They cared for her wellbeing more than their reputations.

Sunset let out an empty sigh. "What's the use of even living?" she lamented as she continued to trudge through the snow. She put her back to the wall and crouched down, allowing the frozen temperature to seep into her skin.

If she dies from frostbite, at least her ex-friends would get their Christmas wish… however she heard a gentle voice before it was lights out for her.

* * *

A/N That Right. I'm doing an Anon-a-Miss Story. I fucking love that story line!

But My one is going to be different:

1: Absolutely NO FORGIVENESS! The phrase is "Fuck a fake friend. Where your real friends at?" not "The magic of friendship will save the day"

2: Scootaloo isn't a part of the Anon-a-Miss account. First, She and rainbow dash are not related, so it just sounds like a fangirl syndrome. And second, I've always had this idea that Scootaloo was pretending to be a fan of Rainbow, when really she would rather bang her head on a wall than listen to her yack.

3: Gave Sunset some students to believe her. Flash, Vinyl and Derpy because the comic didn't show them being hostile. Snips and Snails because of Dainn's story: **Anon-a-miss.** And Scootaloo as well: I'll show later as the story progresses


	2. Chapter 2

Pack's Loyalty

Chapter 2: Saviour in an elderly form

 _"Every soul needs a saviour"_

"Why are you out here in the cold, young one?"

Sunset looked up, with tears frozen down her cheeks and saw the sight of the person who asked her.

He was clearly an elderly male, who was in his 50's or 60's with tan orange skin, grey eyes that sparked of youth despite his age and had ebony white hair and an ebony white beard. He was standing upright with a lean build. He wore a bright red gi with black sleeves and buttons and on the left top of the torso area was an insignia of a yin-yang symbol in a dragon's jaw with the tail spiralling around and on his face seemed to be a look of concern and worry.

"Just leave me alone" Sunset choked and she buried her her face into her knees and once again began to sob softly with words "why?" over and over.

The old man, rather than leave, simply just said: "Why don't you come with me to my house, unless you want to die from frostbite." Sunset simply turned her head: a sign that she was refusing his help. The old man just sighed: this girl was difficult. He then whispered something and Sunset realised that her feet weren't touching the ground. She looked up and to her shock…

The old man had sprouted Dragon-shaped wings and was flying in a direction to the north!

Either Sunset was suffering from hallucinations from haven't eaten a snack in a few hours or she must of been dreaming or something. A quick pinch on her cheek and the sudden recoil quickly told her that this was real. The old man noticed and chuckled.

"What? Never been flying before?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Sunset's mind went on a complete halt as she slowly processed her thoughts: This man. Summoned dragon wings. Like a Pony-up. But he did it on his own free will. Her train of thought was broken when the old man landed in front of a bungalow located near a forest.

"I assume that you have a question?"

"Oh, just a couple." Droned Sunset, still recovering from the surprise flight.  
"For example…. HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO...THAT?!" she exclaimed. She was certain that there was no Equestrian magic in this world. And here this guy was, sprouting Dragon wings. The Old man simply gave an amused chuckle.

"I believe introductions are in order, before I explain my little trick, or did you not get taught that in your youth?" the man questioned. Sunset immediately blushed in embarrassment due to her forgetfulness. "Oh right. Sorry. Anyways, I'm Sunset Shimmer. Nice to meet you" she replied with a hand outstretched.

The old man took her hand and shook it. "Lumen Draco" he answered. "So anyways, care to explain why you are not in your home and in this weather no doubt?" That was when the despair Sunset felt came back in droves.  
She told him everything...except the Equestria parts. He may be able to grow dragon wings but in all honesty he wouldn't believe her being a pony from another dimension. As she was spilling her guts out, the expression on Lumen's face was of silent fury.

" _After all those girls has done for them, a few secrets told and they leave her out to rot. Also, what is wrong with that school of hers? Attacking an innocent girl out of 'revenge'?" He thought_

"...And you know what's worse?!', She yelled in anguish. '...After I saved their ungrateful asses from the Dazzlings, they just left me wallowing in the hallways! They were my first family, and they do this to me?! I wonder if I was actually their friend at all!"

She broke down even further, tears flowing like a raging river in Canada. She would've broke down even more, if Lumen hadn't hugged her, rubbing her back and soothing her emotions. After a while, she calmed down but her eyes were still puffy from the crying.

"Come with me to my home. You need to warm up and get some food." And with that, the two made their way to his home.

-  
Sunset and Lumen made to the house. It was styled like a cross between a Japanese Dojo and a normal two story house with Grey granite walls and a brown roof. The wood was a dark brown mahogany. When they entered, the layout was fairly simple, with all the necessary rooms of a normal house, with the living room having a fireplace and a television as well as a...ya know what, basically the house had all the necessary rooms alright?

Anyways, Sunset made her way to the floor cushions and parked her rear on one of them in front of the fire. Sticking her hands out to warm her fingers. Soon Lumen came in with a cup of hot cocoa that Sunset eagerly accepted because WHOO MAMMA! Was it cold outside.

"You know, Sunset. You aren't the only person I ran into that had suffered from a case of betrayal" He said to which Sunset looked on in confusion. Before she could ask a voice rang out.

"YO, OLD MAN! WE'RE BACK AND WE HAVE DEM MARSHMALLOWS YA WANTED!"

Sunset Turned around and noticed five other teens coming in.

The first one was a 17 year old male with dark blue skin, light blue eyes which screamed delinquency, grey hair with a white tip in a sharp pompadour. He was wearing a snow jacket over a Navy blue t-shirt with a picture of a twisting shark in the middle, dark blue jeans and blue trainers.

Next to come in was a shorter boy with light grey skin, red eyes that had mischief in them, white hair with a quiff at the back. He had on a black beanie and a snow jacket over a White tank-top, grey sleeveless vest, white trousers with a picture of a tornado with a pair of falcon wings sprouting from the tornado and white trainers.

The third was a 16-year old female who was currently shaking at the knees from the cold and Sunset couldn't blame her. She had tan yellow skin, brown eyes, long brown hair braided into a ponytail and currently had on a puffy jacket over a white tank-top, blue short-shorts and brown boots. The shorts have an insignia with an obelisk being wrapped by a snake. On her head was a stetson hat. She could be like Applejack but she had an aura of subdued irritation at the moment.

Next was a tall young man. Dark grey skin, dark red eyes, black spiky shoulder length hair, he looked like a biker from the '60s and the attire reflected it with a Black t-shirt under a black leather biker jacket with an insignia of a white crescent moon and a wolf's eye in black with three scratches over it in the under the moon located on the back of the jacket along with black jeans, black finger-less gloves and black and white biker boots.

Finally, there was a female of African-American descent with black skin, green eyes, forest green hair two long strands cascading over her shoulders. She was wearing a Green t-shirt with a paw print in a bark of wood in the middle under a White hoodie, a green skirt and light green sandals. How she was not cold was a mystery to her.

Suddenly the tallest male spoke in a deep voice like Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson

"Hey, who's she?" he said pointing at Sunset in confusion. Lumen only said this:

"Another Betrayed Soul."


End file.
